lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Jun
Jun Atom (formerly Jun Tajiri) was a Human woman and the wife of Zang and mother of Hex. She was the daughter of Akito Tajiri, the vice president of Capsule Corporation, and Himiko Tajiri. She On July 11, 1116, she and Zang were killed during the Great Universal Revolution, when David Vafer attacked Earth. She and Zang chose not to be wished back. Bio Jun was born in 1044, the same year as Zang. She grew up smarter than most girls and got good grades in school, she designed an intelligent robot when she was only 7. She began helping her dad build stuff in his lab when she was 11. She attended Orange Star High School and in 1059, in her sophomore year, began dating Zang. She graduated in 1061, same year Zang graduated. After that, she attended West City University while working at Capsule Corp. 8 Year Timeskip (1063 - 1071) Jun and Zang both graduated from college and got married. They moved into a house and Zang got a job as an engineer for Capsule Corp, while Jun resumed her career as an inventor at Capsule Corp. Jun and Zang also had a son named Hex. Aftermath of Jashin After most of the universe was destroyed by Jashin, Kuza grew worried of Eltrio. She did not see him, but Kuzon had tried to find him and failed... But one day, a portal opened up, and Eltrio fell out, collapsing to the ground. Eltrio's armor was tattered and he had scars, he was tired, but he was alive and well. He said that he had fled to the Seishin Realm when Jashin attacked, because he got separated from the Lookout Crew. He stayed in the Seishin Realm for a while, training. But he saw that all went well and many of the crew were saved. Kuza embraced Eltrio, glad to see him alive and well. Knox was also very happy to see his father. Ethan appeared on Earth, who had been training in Other World. Ethan was carrying Nera, whom he had saved, and Dr. Atom was with Ethan as well. Dr. Atom, who was very old and all of his hair was white, saw Knox, and introduced himself to his great grandson (not biological, but adoptive). Dr. Atom had been saved as well. Zang, Jun, and Hex had also survived. Ethan had a halo, since he was dead, and he also had grown a beard while in Other World. His clothes were tattered, since he had done hard training. Ethan was only visiting temporarily though, he returned to Other World a day later. He would be wished back in a years time and had only come to ensure that everyone had been saved from the destruction Jashin caused. 15 Year Timeskip (1071 - 1086) Fifteen years passed from 1071 to 1086.... 14 Year Timeskip (1086 - 1100) Fourteen years passed from 1086 to 1100... 4 Year Timeskip (1101-1105) Four years passed from 1101 to 1105. Funeral of William Y. Gerhard On July 1, 1105, Jun attended William Y. Gerhard's funeral with Zang. Personality Jun is smart, but a little sassy. Gallery jun2.png Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II